queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Menace
"Say~, would you mind bowing down before my authority? You don't want the death penalty." Rebellion: "Bow down before the authority of the Amara Kingdom, and please make an offering!" Unlimited: "Kindly bow down before the might of the Amara Kingdom~" Menace (メナス), along with her living scepter Setra, serve as minions of The Swamp Witch. Originally the Princess of the ancient kingdom of Amara, she was betrayed and trapped in her slave quarters by her adviser and mentor, Anarista, 4,000 years ago where she died. Menace would later be resurrected by The Swamp Witch to do her bidding. However, Menace seems more concerned with restoring her fallen kingdom of Amara than following orders. Appearance Menace is a well-toned young adult female with black hair and blue eyes. Despite her young appearance, she originally lived thousands of years ago. Carrying an Egyptian-themed motif, Menace is adorned with an elegant golden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an opaque cloth at her front. Her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth, but do not be fooled by the benign appearance - the white cloths are actually bandages, with which Menace can perform some of her attacks. 'Rebellion' Menace wears a thinner bikini top, which only covers her nipples and features a snake design. She has snake-themed armbands on her upper-arm, and the rest of the white cloth has been moved to her arms. Underneath the bikini is a long blue and white diamond-designed cloth, and she wears blue and white striped panties. She has brown, knee-length heels on her feet. 'Unlimited' Menace's outfit remains largely the same. The difference in Menace's unlimited outfit is that she is wearing Setra as a ring as opposed to wielding him as a scepter. Additonally, her crown appears to be a larger, more ornate version of her original crown. Personality Menace is domineering, and likes to live life in luxury. The only goal she has is reviving her kingdom of Amara and will try to get followers and others to do her bidding in order to recreate her lost kingdom. Her servants treat her to massages and they appear to be happy to do so to others. Whether this is a spell or actual volition is unknown. In Rebellion she doesn't appear to have changed much since becoming the Queen, but she now seems to think about the ideal way she ought to manage her "country" and her "people". Currently, she loves the citizens of the new Kingdom of Amara (with a population of 98 people) from the bottom of her heart. Abilities Menace is a very powerful sorceress. She has the ability to resurrect people, as well as forcing them to do her bidding by making them her servants with the evil spirits that she summons. Menace uses the cloth wrapped around her waist to constrict enemies. Her cloth also acts as a mid-ranged attack, launching forward, and wrapping around an opponent. Menace also employs the remarkably perverted living scepter, Setra as a mace like weapon in combat. Despite her gentle nature, she's a master of martial arts that was passed down by the royal family. Her punch emits a cursed aura that can suck her opponent's life with a simple touch. QB Parameters Attack: 4 Defense: 1 Potential: 3 Technique: 4 Reach: 2 Agility: 2 Rebellion Parameters Bravery: 4 Popularity: 4 Resourcefulness: 2 Leadership: 4 Potential: 3 Experience: 4 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Thousands of years ago, in the ancient Amara, a princess was dethroned out of her kingdom. She would have been the next queen, but she was betrayed by the high statesmen at the same time Amara fell in ruin after being invaded by an enemy kingdom. The history tells that princess Menace's fate was the same as her collapsing kingdom. Back to the present, with her plan to conquer the Continent, the "Marshland Witch" managed to resurrect Menace with a powerful magic beyond her own limits. Despite that, because of her royal pride, Menace refused to serve other people and fled from her. During her escape, she found a merchant that recommended her to participate in the Queen's Blade, and she decided to enter with the goal to bring back Amara's kingdom. Not only she has to cross a cultural chasm now, but she had always been ignorant towards the society as a whole. Despite her gentle nature, she's a master of martial arts that was passed down by the royal family. Her punch emits a cursed aura that can suck her opponent's life with a simple touch. She's carrying a mysterious weapon with her, a treasure with a cat's head: the living scepter Setra. Chatty and mischievous, Setra is a helpful partner that finds itself at the same situation as Menace. Prologue (From her backcover) As I received a thick oil massage from a small sir who looked like a desert mole rat, I had been lost in thought. Though my body had been revived with much effort after what was said to be several thousand years, how much has this world changed, I wonder? Savage people from different ethnic groups rule the Continent, and now there’s no trace anywhere of the glory from my kingdom of Amara, which was thought to last forever. To revive the kingdom as soon as possible, I must make the authority of the royal family known to the world. When I noticed, the small sir had begun massaging me in places of my body I hadn’t ordered him to. “Err~, since I didn’t order you to, that’ll be enough~” The small sir laughed frivolously, and withdrew his hand with incredibly slow movements. I was offended a little bit, concentrated my senses into my fingertip, and gently touched his arm. At that time, my scepter Setra, who had been set aside, opened his mouth. “Milady, the massage time is over. An enemy approaches.” Picking up Setra, I left the room. Leaving behind the small sir, who gave unsightly screams when he looked at his quickly collapsing arm, smoke rising from it. With her fist clothed in the aura of that fearful curse, can Menace defeat all her enemies? They won’t know that unless they fight. Rebellion (From her profile) The Ancient Princess of the Amara Kingdom, revived by the power of the Swamp Witch, and one of the participants in the Queen's Blade tournament. With the help of her eloquent and good partner, the Living Scepter Setra, after the tournament she succeeded in reviving her home, the Amara Kingdom, in a small desert. She became the Queen of the small kingdom. Going at her own pace as usual, she doesn't appear to have changed much since becoming the Queen, but she now seems to think about the ideal way she ought to manage her "country" and her "people". Currently, she loves the citizens of the new Kingdom of Amara (with a population of 98 people) from the bottom of her heart. Trivia *In Unlimited, Setra goes from a Living Weapon to a Living Ring. *She may have been named after the Egyptian Pharaoh Menes, whom she has parallel ties to, such as living luxuriously and being betrayed. *She is voiced by Yuko Goto (Japanese), Akane Tomonaga (Japanese) in her cameo in the Vanquished Queens OVAs, and Jessica Paquet (English). *Had it not been for Anarista's betrayal, she would've been crowned as Queen Menace the First, the 15th generation ruler of the Amara Kingdom. *In the video games, she has on a striped bikini swimsuit underneath her other clothing as a form of censorship. *Most of her fighting style and parts of her personality and background are very similar to Souther from the anime and manga series Fist Of The North Star, including both being betrayed by their mentors, and having Egyptian motives, not to mention using similar poses and finishing moves (in the videogames, her diving attack resembles Souther's famous finishing move, Tenshou Jujiho'ou, used during his final duel against the hero of FOTNS, Kenshiro). Menace's VA is also a big fan of Souther. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Menace/Gallery Drama CD Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters